Our invention relates to a capacitor coupling arrangement, and particularly to an arrangement for providing an accurate capacitor coupling between a helical coil and an external circuit.
In radio and electronic apparatus, particularly for the ultrahigh frequencies and upward, coils are positioned in a cavity or other structure to form a resonant device that provides a filter or other type of frequency selective function. Previously, a connection or coupling between the coil and an external circuit was made by a conductor connected to a selected point or tap on the coil or by a loop positioned in the structure near the coil. Both these and other prior art arrangements had disadvantages, such as relatively time consuming and expensive production. Even when produced, such arrangements were relatively difficult to produce in mass production with consistent and similar characteristics.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved capacitor coupling arrangement.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that provides repeatably consistent coupling to a coil in a resonant structure.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved capacitor coupling arrangement that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.